


Why won't you eat what you're fed

by sandyk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Skiing, consenting 16 year olds having oral sex with consenting 16 year olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: MJ spends a week with the .01 % because her boyfriend Peter Parker invited her, because it turns out Peter is also Tony Stark's biological child and they're all trying to make this family situation work. In a twist, MJ gets to watch a lot of Living Single, too!
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Why won't you eat what you're fed

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, no profit garnered. title from meshell ndegeocello's faithful. for the trope bingo spot accidental stimulation. Thank you thank you A!

MJ stirs a little and half opens her eyes because she's pretty sure Peter's dick is hard against her calf. He's still asleep, though. She's read enough about teenage boys, spider altered or not, that she knows it's perfectly normal. It'll go away. Her older brother loves Buffy the Vampire Slayer and made MJ watch it, and it's okay, but it's an unbelievable white version of California. There's a teen boy character on there who has a line about getting aroused by linoleum. She remembers that one, it's funny. Bodies are weird. 

She closes her eyes and shifts in her huge plane seat. Peter's life is weird. He's out there, being a hero, he's a genius at school, and now he's spent the last four months adjusting to the surprise news that he's actually, biologically, Tony Stark's kid. Plus, he's been dating her amazing self for the last three months. 

Which is why she's on this private plane with Peter and Pepper and Tony Stark. They're going to spend a week in the Swiss Alps skiing and hanging with the other .01 percent. Peter asked her to come because Tony and Pepper said he could ask whomever he wanted. MJ is okay with Peter asking her second. Ned already has plans with his family. It's a lot after just three months to spend a whole week with her boyfriend and his new father. And new stepmother. But Peter asked and MJ's hoping it will at least be interesting. 

Peter can sleep anywhere but MJ can't. She's been a little bit awake this whole flight. She's listened to a few podcasts, and now she's started an Ann Rule book while listening to the complete Me'Shell Ndegeocello. 

Although, she's really not freaked by the whole boner situation since she's been dating Peter long enough, she's seen his dick, put her hands on it. They haven't done full nudity but there's been some partial nudity. Lots of touching and mouths. She's blushing just thinking about it, so she guesses they're moving at the exact right pace. 

The seats on this plane are huge. Big enough that Peter is sprawled across his seat and MJ. She's almost afraid to take any pictures, will Stark come after her? Probably not, Stark is very very sensitive about not upsetting Peter. Peter's such a good guy, he doesn't even take advantage of it. 

Then the plane lands and Peter wakes up. There is a lot of shuffling around. Shuffling around on MJ and Peter's part, Tony and Pepper somehow seem perfectly perky. MJ just follows Pepper and does what she does. Peter is clearly doing the same thing. 

It's freezing for the walk from the plane to the airport. MJ takes out her passport, shows it to someone who just looked at Pepper's, drags her bag to the next stop. She thinks her bag gets scanned, but no one really looks at it. She says to Tony, "Do you actually have a passport?"

"Yes," Pepper says. "He doesn't carry it with him or have any idea where it's located, but he does. I take care of it."

"So you're basically in charge," MJ says. She's pretty sure Tony finds that hot. It's one of the things she definitely likes about him. 

"Basically," Tony says. "But I'm driving the car."

There's an SUV, it's also huge and sleek and branded with a Stark logo. MJ wonders how, does he just have cars everywhere? Did Pepper arrange it? Does Pepper have someone who arranges it? Then she thinks she's spending too much time thinking about billionaire logistics. Fuck that. 

She can sleep in a car. Especially a car like Stark's. She puts on her seatbelt and immediately leans on Peter. She says, "My turn, be my pillow."

Peter pats her shoulder. "Got it." He's really adorable. 

When she wakes up, they're parked in some kind of garage. Peter says, "People are taking care of our luggage, we just have to walk to, um, an elevator?"

"Not exactly, but close enough," Tony says. 

MJ stretches and pulls on the knit hat she crammed into her pocket. "I'm still tired. Carry me, boyfriend." 

Peter says, "Fine," and turns around so she can get on his back. She doesn't feel the least bit bad about it. One time, before Peter knew he was a Stark, MJ and Ned got Peter to juggle three cargo containers. It was so cool. It super sucked that they were being discreet, so they couldn't take any video even with Peter in the suit. 

They're walking outside and it's freezing. It's the Alps, it's supposed to be cold, but wow, it is so fucking cold. She tries to burrow into Peter's heavy coat. It's fur lined and since she's relatively sure Tony bought it, it's probably real fur. Or maybe it's so super synthetic, it feels real. They walk out of the garage onto a cleared path to another building. Then they go into a kind of elevator. Peter drops MJ after she pats his shoulder. "I need another nap," MJ says. 

"Let's get some food in you first," Pepper says. "Jet lag."

"I'll trust you on that one," MJ says.

"I'm definitely starving," Peter says. 

"Must feed teenagers," Tony says. 

They come out of the elevator into some kind of lobby. It's a lot to take in, but MJ's pretty sure expensive and lush covers it. Pepper goes toward the counter, and Tony goes toward the chairs. MJ drags Peter into one and sits on his lap. Tony says, "You know you have separate rooms, right?"

"Please," MJ says. "Don't worry. I'm not having my first time in this monument to excess."

Peter tightens his arms around her and makes a little super cute groan of embarrassment into her shoulder. 

Tony laughs. "So you're planning for a more populist location?" Tony rubs his eyes. "So Peter's place in Queens over his place with us?"

"I haven't actually planned," MJ says. "I haven't been to the Stark manor that often. Are there cameras?"

Peter says, "In my room? No." Then he looks over MJ to Tony. "There are?"

Tony shrugs. "There are cameras everywhere. I don't know if you noticed, but we do have some security issues. Some people really don't like me."

"Looks like we're doing it in my apartment, Pete," MJ says.

Peter coughs. "So glad we're deciding that right now, right here."

Tony hums some song until Pepper comes back. She says, "Here's your room keys. Do you guys want to go up and freshen up and then eat or just eat?"

"Just eat," Peter says. "Seriously, I'm starving."

The tiny restaurant has three tables and it's dark as shit. After they sit down, Tony orders by pointing at MJ saying, "She doesn't eat meat or fish, but she's not vegan. No alcohol for the kids."

Peter says, "Do you really have cameras in my room at your place?"

Pepper says, "We really do have cameras in your room at our place. FRIDAY does all the watching, and it doesn't care about sex. Or making out. Or whatever you're doing." Her hands flutter. Pepper has beautiful hands. 

Tony says, "They're not having sex in, what did you call it? Stark Manor? MJ says it's not populist enough. And Pete objected to the cameras."

"I object to the cameras, too," MJ says. Peter might not have noticed so she says, "Pepper's upset you said your place instead of our place. Tony might be, too."

Pepper smiles and Tony shakes his head. He says, "Not upset. Tiny little prick of pain, but you know, things take time."

"Sorry," Peter says. "It wasn't on purpose. And I'm not enjoying this sex talk."

"You shouldn't enjoy sex talks with your parents," MJ says. "Sorry, parent and step-parent." 

Pepper smiles again. "I never did."

"It's not an actual sex talk, you're just talking about me, about us having sex," Peter says. He looks like he's actually upset even if he's covering it pretty well. 

Tony says, "Subject change it is. I wonder what dinner will be?"

Peter says, "Steak for sure."

"Cheater," MJ says. "Where do they even get the food? Aren't we high up in the mountains?"

"Things grow around here," Tony says. "This place is completely sustainable. Zero carbon footprint. It used to be pretty bad, I came here all the time with Mom and Dad before I went off to college. By pretty bad I mean, almost completely run on coal. Everything else was fantastic." 

"How long has it been here?" MJ looks around at the walls. "Is that why everything is so dark?"

"It's been at least eighty, ninety years," Tony says. "There's always been people up here, though. Not a lot of people, but some people. There's a town over that way that's been here since at least the 1300s. We'll have dinner there day after tomorrow. It's tradition."

"That sounds fun," MJ says. 

The food is predictably great. Also the hot chocolate they bring Peter and MJ. And the deserts they bring, even if Peter eats most of all four of them. He is super hungry. 

As they head to yet another elevator in a completely different part of the lobby, MJ says, "Is anyone else even staying here?"

"Yes, like about a hundred people. Most of them order room service. You'll see most of them tomorrow when we go skiing," Tony says. 

They have the whole floor, apparently. MJ goes into hers and literally can't believe it. "The fuck." She turns around in a circle while Peter sits on her bed. "Peter, this window. We're, like, this is on the mountain. This is bigger than your apartment."

"Yup," Peter says. "And they somehow figured out to put your luggage in your room, and not mine."

"Is that why you came in my room? Plus, it's not that hard to figure the black girl isn't part of the family. Not that way."

"No, that's not why I'm here," Peter says. "I just wanted to actually talk to you without an audience."

MJ sits next to him. "Sorry about the sex talk."

Peter has a very weak smile. He says, "I like that you're really really straightforward. I do." 

She takes his hand and squeezes. "It's Tony Stark, man. I kinda want to, you know, provoke him. Constantly. Someday I'm gonna make him mad, and I'll feel so proud." She kisses his cheek. "I should stop doing that. Sorry. He's your dad and everything."

Peter lets go of her hand and pushes his hair back. "Yup."

"Sorry, but he is," MJ says. She'd really love to kick him out right now and get some sleep. It would be so easy. She can argue in her head about women assuming emotional labor in relationships but that's a total lie. Peter does more emotional labor than she does basically every minute of their relationship. Also, she loves Peter. She wants him to be happy. Peter is a good person through and through which is the worst. She can't just placate him. She has to be actually honest or it won't really make Peter feel better. 

MJ says, "I know it's weird for you. You can talk to me about it, you know."

Peter actually smiles. "I know. You're so tired, aren't you?"

"I don't know how I'm still awake," MJ says.

Peter stands up and kisses her, holding her face in his hands. He opens her big suitcase and pulls out her pajamas and her hair cap. He puts them on the corner of the bed and waves as he leaves. She is literally asleep by the time she puts her head on the pillow. 

In the morning, Pepper knocks on her door and then they all have room service breakfast in Pepper and Tony's suite. 

Pepper and Tony's suite is exactly as large and expensive looking as MJ expected. Pepper explains that they rented ski equipment for MJ. "But you bought it for Peter?" MJ says as nicely as she can in the morning while she's still drinking her cup of coffee. 

Tony smiles at her. "You got it." He looks over at Peter. "Hopefully you'll like the skiing enough we can go on some weekend trips in the future."

"Ski today, snowboard tomorrow?" Peter has finished six pancakes with syrup and demolished a bowl of fruit. 

"Yup," Pepper says. 

The rented ski outfit and equipment fits perfectly on MJ. She and Peter start on the beginner slopes and after an hour or so, Peter is already great. He waves at her as he goes off to the non-beginner mountains. MJ still has fun, it is kind of fun. Whoosh whoosh, she thinks. They have lunch together and MJ undercover gawks. She doesn't recognize any of the other skiers. 

Pepper says, "It's disappointing. I thought I'd see big stars when we first came here."

"Big stars don't have the money," Tony says. "And this place doesn't need advertising so no free rides."

There was a billion dollars on the elevator, MJ thinks. "Not even, like, Beyonce and Jay Z? They're super rich."

Tony waggles his hand. He says, "Maybe. Do they ski? This place never has stars until they're sitting on a high perch of gold and diamonds. Like dragons."

"So, like, some of the Rolling Stones but not Lady Gaga?"

Tony laughs again. "Exactly, but only because of the amount of money. And even then, let's be real, this is all billionaires and their families. Pretty hard to get there on just dancing for your supper."

MJ rolls her eyes. "I will eat these skis if you haven't thought about recording an album of you singing."

Now Tony and Pepper are both laughing, loudly. People are looking. Pepper grabs MJ's wrist and says, "It's all covers. Female folk singers. Janis Ian, Joan Armatrading, Joni Mitchell. It's not bad, but it's not good."

"It's fantastic," Tony says. "I'm going to download it to your phone and wipe out all other music on there."

"Peter," MJ says. "Promise me you would yell at him if he did that."

Peter says, "I mean, I'd laugh pretty hard, too. But then I'd yell."

"I feel like an oppressed proletariat a lot right now," MJ says. 

After lunch, MJ goes back to the hotel and the other three go for more skiing. She definitely wants her downtime away from the people who really plan to spend close to eight hours going up and down a mountain in the freezing cold. 

She unpacked in the morning so she can just reach on the bedside table for one of her four new sketchbooks for this trip. They'll each be for something different, she just hasn't decided yet. She sits on her bed with her legs crossed and starts drawing what she sees out the window. She spends ten minutes on a grouping of bushes. 

Then she grabs a different sketchbook and starts drawing Peter. She already has six sketchbooks of Peter, but also, it's Peter. 

The bed is so comfortable she says, "Power nap," throws up her arm and closes her eyes. She's actually asleep in less than a minute. 

When she wakes up, no one's back yet, so she starts browsing through the options on the huge TV. She finds Living Single and throws the remote over her shoulder for emphasis. She's on her third episode when Peter knocks and comes in. She says, "Do you have my key or something?"

"No, you have to lock your door. You know how you have to use your key for the elevator? You can only get off at the lobby or this floor. So the doors don't automatically lock." He plops on the bed next to her. "Is this Living Single? You love this show."

"Both of my brothers love this show, so they made me watch it so I do love this show. I can't believe it's on the TV at the Swiss Billionaire Boys Clubhouse," MJ says. 

He yawns. "Wake me up when it's dinner time?"

"Fine," she says. He curls around her and she shifts so she can pat his head. His hair is a disaster, she loves it. 

She watches another three episodes before Pepper knocks on her door. "Hey, MJ, is Peter in there?"

"He's napping in my bed," MJ says loudly. Peter startles and looks around fearful for a moment. MJ pats his head again. It's just a split second and then Peter looks normal and calm. 

"I'm awake now," Peter says. "Is it dinner time?"

"In our room, in ten minutes," Pepper says. 

Dinner is fantastic room service again. Then it's movie time, with MJ picking because everyone else defers. Ten minutes in, Pepper says, "Not to Steve this, but who's that?"

"Steve this?" MJ looks over her shoulder at Pepper on the couch.

"One time, one time," Tony says. 

"Multiple times," Pepper says. "Back in the day, we would watch movies with Steve and he would constantly ask questions, like who's that, what just happened, and he was very nice about it. But Tony started saying 'Not to Steve,' when he had felt compelled to interrupt. I know, it's a bad habit. Also, who is that?"

Peter says, "That's the most fantastic story, ever."

MJ tells Pepper who that was.

After the movie, Peter kisses MJ at her door and goes into his own room. MJ sits on her bed, legs crossed and records a quick video for her brothers and another one for Ned. She makes sure to tell Ned all about Captain America and his horrible movie etiquette. "We both know Peter won't tell the story right."

The next morning is snowboarding. Peter is so immediately good at it, he leaves after thirty minutes for the harder slopes. This time there's other people at the lesson, even after Peter leaves. Two twins who are nine at most and probably too rich to go for casting as creepy Aryan twins in a horror movie, but they'd totally get the part. Also another teenage girl who is, even better, not white. MJ smiles and says, "I'm Michelle."

Other snowboarder says, "I'm Priya."

"You been here before?"

"My parents drag me here. At least it's pretty," Priya says. 

"I'm here with my boyfriend," MJ says. "His parents will do anything he asks."

"Was that him? He's short," Priya says. 

MJ says, "I like it, though, I think he likes having to look up at me." 

Priya nods and smiles. "I like the way you think."

Priya's pleasant enough company for the rest of the lesson. They make a vague plan to ski on the beginner slopes the next day. 

MJ says at lunch, "I made a friend."

"Awww, MJ," Peter says. He clearly loves the snowboarding, he's practically sparkling. Peter says, "You had fun. I assume it wasn't one of the Shining twins."

"Right? Those kids were creepy?"

"When I came here as a kid, I was super creepy," Tony says. "People grow out of it."

"They're creepy twins, though," Peter says. 

"Yeah, they never outgrow that," Pepper says. "I had twin stepsisters once. They weren't creepy but they were definitely assholes. They reinforced it in each other, I think. I don't think they've outgrown that yet."

Tony says, "You have no idea, you don't keep in touch. They could be humanitarians now, giving selflessly of themselves."

Pepper smiles. That's another thing MJ definitely likes about Tony Stark, he makes his wonderful wife happy. 

MJ spends another afternoon in her room, sketching and napping and watching Living Single until Peter creeps into her room. Walks into her room. He's just generally pretty quiet. He gets into bed with her without even asking. She's not even upset, she just wants it noted. In her head. 

Peter says, "Wanna makeout? We have at least twenty minutes."

"I do," she says. She scoots up and takes off her shirt. She's still wearing a cami and a bralette, but whatever. He takes off his sweatshirt, too, and moves on top of her. He kisses her and grinds against her. It feels wonderful, like a warm fire between her legs. She could do this forever or she'll explode, one of the two.

She taps his shoulder and says, "Me on top."

"You love that," he says and flips them over with no effort. After a day of snowboarding, no less. He's so adorable. 

She gets up on her knees and pulls down his sweatpants and underwear. Peter says, "You don't have to."

"Sure, sure," she says before she stops talking. She's still getting used to blowjobs. Part of her doesn't want to expend any effort because it's such a literal patriarchal skill to hone, but also, it's Peter and nothing she does for Peter is bad. He holds the back of her neck, never touching her hair. He knows better on that one. His other hand is clenched on the bed. She never lets him do that awful fucking her face thing, this is them and she is not in a porno. 

He comes and moans and she actually swallows. Then she gets up and heads straight to the bathroom. Peter is right behind her and offers her a glass of water and some fancy mouthwash. After she brushes her teeth, Peter is literally right behind her, his arms around her waist and his irritatingly attractive boy smell all over her. Then he moves her so she's bending a little and he starts pushing down under her leggings. She closes her eyes because she doesn't want to see her own stupid expressions while Peter rather expertly fingers her until she comes, too. They both get clean in the bathroom. She says, "Is this floor actually heated?"

"You got it," Peter says. "Pretty sure it's dinner time."

"Try not to look so smug," MJ says. "Now I need to change and so do you. Aren't we going into town?"

"Yes," Peter says. "Be right back."

She changes and pulls her hair up and goes outside. Peter is already waiting in the hall, looking markedly less smug. Good boy, she thinks. 

"Are we ready for dinner?" Tony has this look on his face like he's completely aware of what they were up to. She's pretty sure he doesn't have cameras in her room. Or on Peter. He probably thought about some invisible surveillance drone at least once. 

They take the elevator, and then another ride down the mountain, and then they ride some kind of high tech snow jeep. "It used to be cross country skiing, and then they had these horrible gas guzzling snowmobiles," Tony says, driving. "Now it's one hundred percent sustainable."

MJ says, "Did you give it to them?"

"No, they bought them," Pepper says. "We're still a company that makes money."

"How long is this ride?" 

Tony says, "Aww, getting bored? The silence getting to you? Let me sing for you." He actually does it, breaking out with "Why do you come here…" and he actually finishes the song as the town comes into sight. 

"Joan Armatrading," Tony says. 

"You were okay," MJ says, smiling. "Also, this isn't a town, this is, like, three hundred people? Is that a town?"

"Yes," Pepper says. "And it's more like four hundred."

They pull up in their snow jeep and park near the other ones. They go inside, and it's dark and small and crowded. Smells good, though. Tony orders in what MJ assumes is excellent German. 

She can tell exactly when something sets Peter off, even if she has no idea what it is. They're having a perfectly innocuous conversation about nothing. Nothing that would upset Peter, she thinks. But she still always watches Peter and she could write a thesis about what the set of his jaw means. 

Right now it means he's really really upset about something, probably something he's been reminded of, and he's covering it up to be nice. She reaches under the table and holds on to his knee. He covers her hand with his and squeezes. 

He's not going to tell her anything in a crowded restaurant and definitely not in front of Tony. 

Peter starts to cover better or maybe he gets over it but his hold on her hand doesn't let up. But he laughs and eats and it feels like a perfectly fine dinner. 

It's not until they're back at the hotel and Peter follows her into her room that he actually lets himself look miserable. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Peter says. "Should I be enjoying this?"

"Yes," MJ says. "You're a good egg, Peter." She stands up and hugs him. 

"I swear, I call May every morning, I haven't forgotten her," Peter says, mumbling into her hair. 

"You know," MJ says. "She doesn't blame you for anything. None of these things you think are your fault are your fault at all."

"They are a little," Peter says.

She pulls him onto the bed so they're laying down, side by side. "Okay, we've already gone over the Ben part. You didn't do that. You didn't cause that. Your actions or lack of actions literally had no impact on what happened to him. You get that, right?"

"I mostly believe you on that one," Peter says. 

"You really can't take credit for your mom getting knocked up by Tony Stark and not telling him," MJ says.

Peter sort of folds into MJ. He definitely still seems sad. MJ puts her hands in his hair. He has such nice hair. She says, "I know it's fucking you up. But, like, we are the stories we tell ourselves. I read that on some hipster's shirt in Brooklyn. It's not not true. You need to get used to telling yourself the story of the guy who has a bunch of parents who love him."

"Some of them are dead," he says.

"I don't feel like it's appropriate for me to make that joke," MJ says. 

"Probably true," Peter says. He kisses her cheek. "I didn't know Pepper had stepsisters."

"You should do research," MJ says. "It's not even hard. It's like wikipedia. Her mom died when she was five. Her dad got married another five times after that. So many stepbrothers and stepsisters." 

"I had no idea," Peter says. "It feels creepy to look up people I know on Wikipedia."

"Totally," MJ says. "But also, your stepmom is a very important person who has a long wikipedia entry."

Peter says, "Okay." He is super snuggly, like Peter always gets when he's sixty seconds away from falling asleep. 

MJ says, "Dude, Pepper and Tony are cool, but they clearly don't want you sleeping here."

Peter groans and somehow snuggles more into her. For a person who is one hundred percent muscle, Peter is awfully pliable. She pokes him. "Peter, seriously."

"Fine," Peter says and gets out of bed. "See you tomorrow." He kisses her cheek. He steps into the hallway and says loudly, "Hi, Pepper. You're innocently standing in your doorway and now I'm going into my own room alone." 

MJ laughs pretty long at that one. 

Priya actually stops and talks to MJ at the snowboarding beginners slope. It's small talk. But MJ has made a friend. Priya even gives MJ her insta account. MJ looks it over at lunch. Pepper says, "I think I know her mother. She's brilliant."

"Cool," MJ says. "We've exchanged some serious small talk. If she checks my instagram, she'll see pictures of, well, Peter. Ned. Views from school."

"And her insta has pictures of lavish food, views of her car," Tony says, leaning over. "Damn, that's a nice car. Did you see this, Pete?"

"That is a great car," Peter says. Then he and Tony devolve into extensive car talk. MJ tunes it all out. 

She says, "Wait, am I allowed to post that we're on this vacation?"

Pepper says, "Good question."

Tony says, "Well, I think it's up to Peter because that's definitely one of those things that would reveal our current secret relationship."

Peter shrugs. "I'd prefer not. But, um, I guess it has to get out eventually."

"We can keep it your dirty little secret, I don't need to post from the Alps," MJ says. 

"It's not a dirty little secret," Peter says. 

"That's surely the impression everyone at this table has," MJ says. 

Somehow, because Pepper is Pepper, the rest of the meal isn't awkward as fuck. Pepper goes back with MJ, but they retreat to their respective rooms. Pepper says she's going to work. 

MJ luxuriates in her fantastic bed while sketching and then settles into her mid afternoon nap which is now her new favorite thing in the world. When she wakes up, Peter is next to her, also asleep. She looks at the clock. He must have stopped skiing early. She wonders idly if Tony came back early, too. She pokes Peter. "Wake up, loser."

Peter wakes up and snuggles again. "We should make out."

"Horny teen," she says. 

They definitely go past partial nudity to full on nakedness. It's not exactly new information, but it's the first time either of them have seen the full picture, all at once. Peter proposes a 69 and she says, "No, not until both of us can say it without blushing. At least without giggling."

"Fine," Peter says. "I'll go down on you first." Which, it turns out, he's gotten really good at. He's fantastic at it. He should write a book, she thinks. Then she comes and her toes curl while her fingers make claws in the bed sheet. She's actually panting. 

"Please tell me you didn't ask someone for advice on that," MJ says. 

"I'm observant of some things," Peter says with a smirk. 

She goes into the bathroom and then when she comes out, she puts on clean underwear. Peter is just laying on the bed, idly jerking off. She says, "Do you think you look sexy right now?" He kinda does, because he's Peter and she's in love with him. 

Peter just smiles. She then goes down on him and he is very effusive, very very pleased with her. Then they're both cleaned up and cuddled up in their sweats. They kiss, lazy and sleepy. Sometimes, she can see the future with Peter, them together, and in love in their twenties, thirties. Maybe even coming back to this place. 

But she's being silly. She's dating a superhero who throws himself off planes and gets buried under buildings. They'll all be lucky if Peter lives to twenty-one. Which is a bummer. 

So she says, "Pete, it's been months. You gotta stop being mean to Tony and Pepper."

He sighs. "I'm not being mean." MJ glares at him. Peter says, "Not on purpose. This is all just --"

"I know," MJ says. "I know. But you can't change it. And it's been months, at some point you have to stop being a dick and pouting like a baby."

"I don't think I'm being a dick," Peter says. 

"Yes, you are," MJ says. 

Peter looks away from her. He says, "You almost sound like May, but she never calls me a dick. Why do I have to be the one who makes the moves here?"

"Yeah, this is all on you. Tony and Pepper have done nothing at all, you loser."

"He forced me into this custody thing," Peter says, weakly. 

"He's a monster," MJ says. "He wants partial custody, even though he has the money and the legal right to take you away from May completely. Obviously you wouldn't go along with that, but, you know you're being a jerk holding partial custody against him. You stayed over at the compound more than once before all this came out. You like him. That's good, man. Lots of people have shitty ass birth fathers."

"I know, I know," Peter says. He turns away from her. "I know you're right. I do. I know we can't go back. I just want to wallow. A little."

"It's been four months, baby boy," MJ says.

Peter sighs again. She pulls a blanket up over both of them and turns the TV to the Living Single channel. "I would love to know someday why the billionaire only hotel in the Swiss Alps has the Living Single marathon binge channel."

Peter doesn't answer. Little rat is probably already asleep. 

After a few episodes, Pepper knocks on the door. MJ says, "Come on in."

Pepper comes in. Some time during Peter's nap, he's turned over and he's all over her. Pepper smiles at both of them and then says, "Is this Living Single? I loved that show."

"It's an entire channel that just shows Living Single. Rich people get the weirdest shit," MJ says. 

Some part of the conversation wakes Peter up. He says, "Dinner time?"

"Yes," Pepper says. "In ten minutes or so."

Somehow they get completely different delicious dinner from any night before this. MJ wonders what the kitchen is like, or where it's located. 

MJ says, "So can I insta this meal? I want to impress Priya. Ugh, I can't believe I said that."

Peter smiles and says, "Sure. Take a million pictures. Go for it."

Tony says, gently, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Peter says. 

MJ does take a million pictures but she only uploads three. One of the food, one of the view from Pepper and Tony's room and one of her and Peter making goofy faces in front of the view.

Tony says it's game night and then pulls out Risk. MJ and Peter are both confused, but the rules aren't too hard. It's a strategy game. Pepper wins, of course. 

At some point, Pepper gives MJ a super quick hug and says a fervent "Thank you."

MJ pretends not to know what she means. It's not like May hasn't clearly been laying the groundwork. MJ was just the one doing the last kick down the mountain. 

The next morning, MJ goes to the snowboarding baby runs. She sees Priya again, they both find a lot of nothing to chat about. Again, after lunch, Pepper comes back with her. Pepper says, "I don't want to intrude on your you time."

"Yeah, I'd hate giving up sketching, napping, and watching Living Single," MJ says. "Actually, damn, that is pretty awesome."

"It sounds great," Pepper says. "I was going to do work."

"Have fun," MJ says. "Stop by when you're done."

Pepper comes into MJ's room after about an hour. "This is usually nap time," MJ says. "I'll make a sacrifice and spend time with you, fine."

"We can watch Living Single in easy silence," Pepper says. 

MJ does a few quick insta stories, and one even has Pepper in it. 

Their last day is pretty fun. Priya says, "Hey, is that kid you're dating Tony Stark's kid? I didn't know he had a child."

"Nobody did, including Tony Stark, until four months ago."

Priya says, "Cool. I hope you hang on to him, it's nice to have someone fun to hang out with."

"Me, too," MJ says. 

MJ texts Peter that his secret is out among the super wealthy, at least any of them who know Priya. He doesn't answer because he's too busy snowboarding. 

She has her last afternoon in heaven with the beautiful view and the awesome bed and the Living Single channel. It's almost exactly what MJ would want from heaven, except way too cold. She'd definitely trade beach for mountain. Maybe there's a super wealthy enclave for surfing Tony will take Peter to, next. Ned will probably get that trip, though. 

MJ actually sees Peter's room, it's just a little bit larger than MJ's. This place, she thinks. Everybody needs their tiers and castes. She's sure it's not something Pepper or Tony set up, but it's definitely the way the hotel thinks. 

On the way home, Peter locks down his instagram and then uploads a bunch of pictures from the trip. Including a few of him and Tony snowboarding. No one would think Tony was being that nice to an intern. So the story will probably be out by the time they get home. 

Even getting back into the US is somehow easy, thanks to Tony and Pepper's money. Being rich must be amazing. 

Tony sends them home with Happy driving the limo. MJ is flipping through Peter's locked instagram. She says, "You know it's all gonna get out now. Not Spider-man, but the 23andMe Stark news."

"It wasn't 23andme," Peter says. He looks like he's going to fall asleep at any moment. "Yes, I accept your and May's constant needling about it. I mean, nagging."

"I do not nag," MJ says. "Take it back."

He kisses her cheek. "I take it back." 

MJ says, "Admit it, you should always listen to May and me."

Peter says, "I easily admit it." 

"Took you three months," MJ says.

Peter shrugs. "I think three months is a good time frame. And I'm not calling him Dad."

"Daddy?"

"Shut up," Peter says. He kisses her again, cupping her jaw. "Never ever say that again."

"Message received," MJ says. "I'll save it for important occasions." 

She makes Peter carry her luggage to her apartment.


End file.
